


Verity, Charity and Tom's Temerity

by MischievousBellerina



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Verity finally gets to meet Tom and he asks her to wait for him in his dressing room! Little does she know she's about to experience a night she'll never forget!





	Verity, Charity and Tom's Temerity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson_Peak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Peak/gifts).



> This is a birthday present fic for one of my friends, Verity!

There he was.

Tom Hiddleston.

Just a few strides and she'd be right there in front of him. But, she had to wait. Tom was taking a picture with a short blonde girl and he damn near towered over her so he had to bend his knees just to get into the picture. Of course she had to redo it because the angle wasn't right.

Verity tapped her foot nervously, money and phone tightly clutched in hand as she anxiously awaited for the security guard to give her the okay to step forward. 

_Would this girl hurry up already?!_

Finally, the primadonna was satisfied with her selfie with Tom and she was sent on her way. She walked away with the same reluctance Verity probably would in just a minute.

Gosh, all she had was a minute, maybe less with him. She'd waited so long to meet him and it was a shame her time with him would be so brief, but she was grateful for the unexpected opportunity nonetheless.

“Next.” The security guard mumbled gruffly and nudged Verity forward when she didn't move.

Her steps were shaky as were her hands, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She took deep breaths and finally stepped forward. She had to remind her feet to move with each step that she took, eyes focused on Tom.

His form grew bigger as she drew closer and all she could think was:  _Damn, he's tall. And handsome! So bloody handsome!_

Tom smiled, flashing his teeth as she approached him. “Hi!”

For a second, Verity forgot how to breath.  _SAY SOMETHING!_

“Hi!” She cringed, wondering if he would even be able to understand her return greeting when her voice shook so much.

With a trembling hand, she reached forward and slipped the money into the small bin he held in his hands.

“Thank you so much! What's your name?”

Verity widened her eyes, swallowing down the gasp threatening to escape.  _He wants to know my name! Shit, what's my name again?_  “V-Verity.”

“Verity.” He repeated and she wanted to melt at the way it sounded on his tongue. “That's a pretty name.” He eyed the cell phone in her hand, “Would you like someone to take a picture?”

All Verity could do was nod.

Tom motioned for someone to come over and Verity quickly unlocked her phone and set up the camera app before handing it over.

Tom held out his arm for her and she turned around, settling carefully next to his side. With a chuckle, he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that she was pressed against his side. His hand rested on her hip, the palm of his hand brushing a small exposed part of her skin where the shirt rode up slightly. Her skin tingled and her cheeks grew warm from the simple contact.

Verity carefully put her arm around him, hand slowly sliding across his soft suit jacket and coming to lightly rest on his waist. She reminded herself to look at the phone so she could get a decent picture and not her staring at Tom, smiling like an idiot.

The attendant took the picture and held the phone out for her to take, “Alright, I've taken it.” She looked behind her and back to Tom, “You've got just a few more and you're done for the night, so we have to move it along. They want to close down sometime tonight.” She cracked a smile and went back to stand off to the side after whispering something to the security guard.

Verity turned towards Tom with a sad smile, suddenly wishing she had more time with him, but his hand didn't loosen from her waist. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, “Go wait for me in the other room, Gail will take you there.”

Verity frowned, wondering if she'd heard him right, “Pardon me?”

Tom chuckled. “Please. I'd like to talk with you a little more.” He motioned for Gail to come over, which happened to be the one taking their picture. “Please take her into the room I was in before this.”

Before she knew what was going on, Gail was quickly rushing Verity out of the area. She shoved her cell phone into her jeans pocket and stumbled along with Gail, wondering where in the hell she was taking her.

Gail ushered her into a room close by. “Please wait here and Tom will be in shortly.” She exited the room in a hurry, shutting the door behind her.

Verity turned around, looking around the room. There was a couch to her right with a small coffee table. Pages were scattered along it in a messy fashion. Not to far from it was a mirror with a swivel chair, with a familiar looking black wool coat draped over it.  _Tom's temporary dressing room!_

Verity was immediately drawn to the mirror. She approached the chair, running her fingers carefully over the fabric of his coat. She’d seen this coat many times in the pictures scattered all over the internet.

Smiling to herself, she replayed the moment when he smiled at her and said ‘Hi!’ with such a sweetness in his voice. The thought made her giggle and she sat in the swivel chair, wondering if he'd sat there reciting his lines just moments before the show.

Verity sat back in the chair, sighing as she recalled some of his lines, one that stood out to her that sounded particularly good coming from him.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, so she took it out and sure enough, it was her friends going absolutely bonkers in their discord channel. The last time she’d sent anything was when she was next in line to meet Tom.

She giggled at their words and opened her gallery so she could send the picture of her and Tom. She gasped when the picture appeared on her screen. A smile stretched on her face and she sighed.  _I finally have a picture with Tom!_

After oogling over it for a minute, she sent it to her friends in the chat and anxiously awaited their response. And she was not disappointed. The uproar was hilarious and had her laughing.

Next, she was bombarded with questions. What did he say? How did he feel? What did he smell like?

Verity tried her best to answer all of their questions, her mind still trying to process everything. She bit her lip, contemplating on telling them where she was now. They would surely have a million questions that she did not have answers to. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and decided on telling them. She had to. She was going mad waiting here for him, she had no idea what was going to happen.

Once she pressed ‘send’, she didn't have to wait long until they exploded with excitement. The chat filled with suggestive Tom gifs and she laughed, rolling her eyes.  _There they go again, sending those dirty gifs._

 _That's the last thing that's going to happen, girls._ Was the last thing she sent before she was interrupted.

“Sorry for the wait.” Tom's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she spun around in the chair, slipping herself out of it to stand. She didn't realize he had entered the room, she was so wrapped up with her friends.

Verity gasped as she bumped into Tom and his arm snaked around her waist to steady her.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. “Oh! I'm sorry!” She tried to step back, but his hold on her stayed firm.

“Don’t worry about it.” He cocked his head, a playful smirk stretched on his face, “Your friends have quite the imagination.”

Verity was mortified, her mouth gaping open.  _Oh my God, he saw the gifs!_

She closed her eyes, desperately willing herself to disappear but Tom's hand on her cheek and his low voice caused her eyes to shoot back open. “What makes you think any of those things wouldn't happen?”

Verity gulped, cheeks flushing with how close Tom was, how her skin tingled as his hand held her cheek gently. Her body was pressed against his, arms resting at her sides. She was so nervous, she wasn't sure what to do nor what he was thinking.

He dropped his hand from her cheek and held her hand up, the one her phone secured in. His thumb scrolled down slightly, “This one will definitely happen. The one underneath it might, too.”

Verity's eyes slowly fell to the phone screen and her breath hitched in her throat, her hand loosening on the phone. It slipped from their hands, dropping to the floor.

Tom's hand returned to her cheek, bringing her forward for a kiss.

Verity clutched the edges of Tom's suit jacket in surprise. His lips lingered on hers, to allow her a moment to register what was happening.

She briefly thought this could be a dream. That her overactive mind was just putting these thoughts into her head because she thought up these kinds of scenarios with her friends all the time.

But this felt so real, his lips were soft and warm as they molded to hers. His large, slender hand on her cheek felt like it belonged there, it coaxed her into closing her eyes. Tom gave her waist a gentle squeeze and it seemed to give her the push she needed.

_To hell with it. If this is a dream, let me enjoy it while it lasts._

Verity responded eagerly, tightening her hold on his jacket. Her lips moved in sync with his and she felt like she was floating on a cloud.

_I am actually kissing Tom Hiddleston! Or rather, **he**  is kissing  **me**!_

When his tongue swept across her bottom lip, she shivered, parting her lips to welcome him into her mouth. His tongue was gentle at first, swiping along her tongue just barely until she brushed it with a little force.

Tom’s grip on her face tightened just firmly enough to bring her closer, if that were possible. His lips moved a little quicker and their breathing became uneven.

His feet started moving, shuffling Verity backwards until her back hit the table. She winced a little, but didn't pay much mind to it as the kiss became heated.

It was sweet and hot all at the same time and she didn't want it to end. Tom kicked the chair out of the way to give them more room and his hand slipped down to her waist, hoisting her up to sit on the vanity. He squeezed her waist and she moaned into the kiss as she slid her hands around his neck.

Tom grabbed the edges of his jacket, shrugging it off of his shoulders and throwing it on the chair behind him.

Tom broke from her lips, unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt, “I saw you there. At the Dickens Vs Tolstoy reading.” He was panting as spoke, twisting his arm to roll the cuff up towards his elbow.

“Yeah?” Verity watched him move with lustful eyes, trying to focus on what he was saying.

“I couldn't stop looking over at you. I was so distracted. I remember thinking you looked so sexy and I wanted to meet you.” He worked on the other cuff. “I was rushed out afterward, so I couldn't. Then when I saw you sitting there in the crowd, a little farther back this time, I thought I'd go mad. I couldn't believe you were actually there.” He placed his hands on either side of her legs on top of the table. “Then when you were standing there before me in the line… I just had to get you alone.”

“Well, now that you've got me alone, what do you plan to do with me?” Verity was feeling a little bold after his confession. Tom telling her that she was sexy made her feel that way, and she wasn't going to pass an opportunity up like this.  “Did you still want to have that talk, or…?”

Her teasing smile elicited a chuckle from Tom as he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her. “No more talking.” He said between kisses. It wasn't long before he was shoving the leather jacket she wore down her arms, throwing it on the chair on top of his suit jacket.

Verity felt his fingertips slip under her blouse and glide up her stomach, the fabric bunching up over his arm the higher it went. He kneaded her breast over her bra while he held her by her back, his fingers clenching around the fabric.

When she reached between them to run her palm along the bulge in his pants, the moan that rose from Tom's sent waves of heat through her body. She wanted to hear it over and over again.

Determined to pull more of those beautiful sounds out of him, she began to unfasten his belt and undo his pants. Her hands just reached the waistband of his boxers to shove them down when a knock on the door behind them startled them both.

They froze and Tom broke from her lips, clearing his throat, “Yes?” He called out with a slight breathlessness to it.

“We have to go, Tom. The theater is preparing to close for the night. Nearly everyone has gone home.” Gail’s voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Tom cursed under his breath and sighed. “Alright, Gail. We'll be out in a minute.” He turned back to Verity, withdrawing his hand from her top to cup her chin between his fingers, “How about… we take this back to my place?”

A smile spread on her face at his suggestion and she leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. “Sounds lovely.”

Tom grinned, fixing his pants as Verity pulled her blouse down and smoothed it out. He helped her off of the vanity and grabbed her jacket, motioning for her to turn around. He helped her into her jacket before grabbing his own. He held onto it instead of putting it on, guiding her toward to the door.

Verity followed Tom as her mind buzzed happily.

_Oh my God, oh my God, I'm going to Tom Hiddleston's house!! Just wait until the girls hear about this, they're going to DIE!_

Tom and Verity were lead out of the side of the building and a limo was waiting for them right in front of the door. Tom held his jacket over here in case there was anyone out there taking pictures.

She slid into the limo and Tom followed, waving to Gail who had been walking with them the entire way.

“How did it go tonight, Mr. Hiddleston?” The driver up front was looking at the two of them through the rearview mirror.

“It went well I would say, Jim, thank you.” Tom replied, not looking at him, but instead at Verity with lustful eyes.

“I'll have you home in about thirty minutes.” Jim smiled knowingly and pushed the button to raise the wall up between the seats.

As soon as the wall completely sealed itself, Tom's hands were on her. He pulled her close and kissed her neck, his hands taking her jacket back off.

She giggled, groaning with reluctance, “As good as this feels, shouldn't we wait until we get back to your place? What--” She bit back a moan when he tugged gently on her earlobe with his teeth, “What if he hears us?”

“I can’t sit here for thirty minutes with my hands in my lap while you sit here…” He placed kisses lower and lower on her neck, “So closely… If you're worried he'll hear, then we just have to be quiet.”

Verity felt Tom grinning against her skin, his hand rubbing her hip under her top. He leaned back up to look at her, “Tell me that you can wait and I'll stop.”

“No.” Her voice was firm, “Don't stop.” She gasped when his lips found hers. She clutched his shirt as he held the back of her head as they kissed fervently.

She slid her hands around his neck and her fingers dove into his hair, tangling them between his soft golden curls.

Tom lifted the hem of her blouse up and over her head, throwing it to the side before he kissed along her collarbone. Verity bit her lip to hold back her moan as he drew closer and closer to her chest.

Her hands slid down the collar of his shirt and began to make work of the buttons, fumbling to get his shirt open quickly so she could feel him.

He groaned quietly when her hands languidly slid down his chest, her fingertips following the small line of hair trailing off into his pants. She popped the button open and pulled down the zipper, pulling the waistband of his boxers down to free him from the snugness of his pants.

Tom reached around, unclasping Verity's bra, pulling it from her body before he descended on her breasts. His hand kneaded one and his mouth was on the other.

His breath stuttered against her nipple as she took him into her hand, “Verity…” He whispered against her skin, growing the tension between her legs.

“Tom!” She bit her lip as he swirled his tongue and took her sensitive bud into his mouth.

“Shhh…” Tom chuckled and continued his torture, twisting the other between his fingers. “I want to taste you.” He broke away from her, guiding her to lay back on the sofa seat across from them along the wall.

Tom slipped off her shoes and socks and she helped him with her jeans, lifting her hips so they could slide down easier. He slid her panties off afterward and grinned at her as he grabbed her thigh, trailing kisses along the inside.

She couldn't help her mind drifting off some very specific gifs her friends would share in the chat often to torture her as he did this. She groaned, propping up on her elbows to make eye contact with him as he nibbled gently on her skin.

“You're so wet, you're going to drip onto the seat, darling.” Tom teased as his fingers slid against her slickness. “Guess I'd better catch all of it with my tongue, shouldn't I?” He settled between her thighs and she could feel his beard all along her skin once he began to move.

He was so gentle, yet effective, his tongue hitting all the right places that had her covering her mouth with the back of her hand. The swirl of his tongue, his long slender fingers working her until she toppled over the edge, trying desperately to be quiet.

Verity laid panting on the seat, trying to catch her breath as Tom licked his fingers with a grin. “You taste absolutely delicious, darling.” He growled, pulling her up for a kiss.

She tasted herself on his tongue as it invaded her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he wrapped her legs around him so he could move to the other seat. He slid his pants down to his knees before he sat down.

“Need you…” He mumbled against her lips, groaning when she grinded against him. “Now…” He grabbed her hips, lifting her to mount him.

She sunk down on his cock with a gasp, tightening her hold on him while his hands squeezed her hips. “Oh my--” She buried her face into his neck as she moved along his length.

“So tight…” He groaned, bucking his hips upward to meet with her rolling hips. “Yes, just like that!” He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, kissing her neck.

“Tom!” She gasped as he drug his hips up a little harder, brushing vigorously against her g-spot.

“Yes, Verity… Cum… For me…” Tom grunted between his words, sweat dripping from his forehead as she slammed down on his thighs repeatedly.

“I-Im--” She started to say but his lips cut her off. She moaned against his mouth as she clenched around him, eliciting him to cum just as she was. Tom moaned into her mouth as his cock pulsed inside of her trembling walls.

He laid his forehead against her shoulder as they sat there, panting against each other. After a few moments of silence, Tom glanced out of the window, “We're passing through Regents Park, we're almost there. We should… get dressed.”

Verity nodded, getting off of his lap and retrieving her clothes scattered around the limo.

Now that they were finished, for a second Verity feared he may not want her at his place. She wondered what his intentions were and if he was done with her. “Do you still…” She hesitated, unsure if she could take him telling her not to stay. “Do you still want me over?”

“You're joking, right?” Tom laughed, pulling his pants up and securing them closed. “I'm not done with you yet.”

Verity cracked a smile, relief washing over her as she slipped her shirt over her head. “Good, because I'm in need of a shower.”

“A shower?” Tom paused fastening the buttons on his shirt to scratch his beard, “I could go for a shower.” His smirk made her giggle.

“A hot shower.” She teased, slipping her pants on, then bending to slip her socks back on.

“My water stays hot for a pretty long time, so you needn't worry about that, darling.”

“Mr. Hiddleston, we've arrived.” Jim called from the front seat.

Verity finished putting her shoes on and grabbed her jacket, slipping it on. She followed Tom out of the limo and his arm came to rest on her waist as he peered through the passenger side window. “Thanks, Jim. I'll see you later.”

“Have a good night.” Jim grinned and winked, rolling up the window before driving off.

“Come on, let's take that shower.” Tom took her by the hand and took her inside.


End file.
